Hard in da Paint
"Hard in da Paint" is a 2010 song by American rapper Waka Flocka Flame, the second single from his debut album Flockaveli. Lyrics Tag That nigga, Lex Luger Chorus I go hard in the motherfucking paint, nigga Leave you stinking, nigga What the fuck you thinking, nigga? I won't die for this shit or what the fuck I say Front yard, broad day with the SK See Gucci, that's my motherfucking nigga I hang in the 'Dale with them Hit Squad killers Waka Flocka Flame, one hood-ass nigga Riding real slow, bending corners, my nigga 1 Got a main bitch, got a mistress (what else?) A couple girlfriends, I'm so hood rich Keep my dick hard and keep me smoking You'll get bills free, shawty, no joking And what I stand for? Brick Squad I'ma die for this shawty, man, I swear to God In the trap with some killers and some hood niggas Where you at? Where you trap? You ain't hood, nigga Keep this shit 300, put that shit on my hood Crips fucking with me, G's and the Vice Lords Esé and amigos freestyle off the dome Brick Squad, Waka Flocka Flame is fucking home Chorus I go hard in the motherfucking paint, nigga Leave you stinking, nigga What the fuck you thinking, nigga? I won't die for this shit or what the fuck I say Front yard, broad day with the SK See Gucci, that's my motherfucking nigga I hang in the 'Dale with them Hit Squad killers Waka Flocka Flame, one hood-ass nigga Riding real slow, bending corners, my nigga 2 What's up, pussy nigga? What's up, punk nigga? They got on that nigga, make your momma's momma miss you Hope you got your killers with you, hope you got your niggas with you Hope your goons riding with you, they gon' fucking miss you, nigga Nigga with a attitude like Eaze and Cube When my little brother died, I said: "Fuck school!" I picked the burner up, then I grabbed some marijuana Two years later, screaming: "Now I'm here, your honor!" Glock 9, the SK, if you want to beef Shawty, point blank range, I'll put your ass to sleep Shawty, talk is cheap so watch what your say Broad day in the air like this shit legal Desert Eagle, gold and back, that's to pull the trigger Chorus I go hard in the motherfucking paint, nigga Leave you stinking, nigga What the fuck you thinking, nigga? I won't die for this shit or what the fuck I say Front yard, broad day with the SK See Gucci, that's my motherfucking nigga I hang in the 'Dale with them Hit Squad killers Waka Flocka Flame, one hood-ass nigga Riding real slow, bending corners, my nigga Break Flocka Waka, Waka, Waka, Waka Flocka Waka, Waka, Waka Flocka Flocka, Flocka, Flocka, Waka Waka, Waka, Waka Flocka Waka Flocka, Flocka, Waka Waka Flocka Flame, Brick Squad Brick Squad Brick Squad Chorus I go hard in the motherfucking paint, nigga Leave you stinking, nigga What the fuck you thinking, nigga? I won't die for this shit or what the fuck I say Front yard, broad day with the SK See Gucci, that's my motherfucking nigga I hang in the 'Dale with them Hit Squad killers Waka Flocka Flame, one hood-ass nigga Riding real slow, bending corners, my nigga Why It Sucks #The unbelievably laughable lyrics. #The ridiculous music video. #Waka Flocka Flame's voice is heavily autotuned and enough to aggravate. #On top of that, his lyrics are unintelligible. #The music video is even worse due to the fact they use the clean version which makes the song akward with so many pauses and breaks due to how many swears are in the song Videos Waka Flocka Flame - Hard In Da Paint (HD Audio)|Audio with uncensored lyrics Waka Flocka "Hard in Da Paint" (Official Video)|The Official Music Video which uses a clean version of the song Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics